Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in the section are not prior art to the claims in the application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the section.
Electric vehicles are experiencing rapid growth in the automotive industry, and may provide an alternative to gas-fueled vehicles. Some electric vehicles may be powered by stored electricity originally transmitted from an external power source and stored on board the vehicle using a battery, flywheel, and/or supercapacitors, for example. Some electric vehicles may have a shorter operation range than gas-fueled vehicles, and so may be charged on a regular basis to maintain enough charge for vehicle operation. Additionally, charging electric vehicles may take a longer amount of time than filling up a gas tank. Traveling long distances on roadways in electric vehicles may involve regular and frequent charging in order to maintain enough charge for longer trip ranges.